stagedoorfandomcom-20200213-history
News
May 2012 May 19th 2012 Following the committee meeting held on Friday May 18th, we now have an initial line up for the shows in 2013. The first show of the year will be one of our traditional Murder Mystery's, directed by Tony Makey. Following on from that Micki will be directing a comedy entitled 'Four Weddings and an Elvis'. The final show of the year, bucking with usual traditions will be a Terry Pratchett Discworld play, directed by Barry Tinkler. In website news, there are now pages up for Hi de Hi! and Back to the Sofa as well as temporary pages for shows 44 , 45 and 46 . April 2012 April 22nd 2012 Cat's Cradle has now been put to bed as of last night, with the Best Performance Award getting passed back to Martin Sworn. Both pages have been updated, and I've also included the NODA review on our Cat's Cradle page and plan to have the Hi De Hi cast list up pretty damn soon. Don't forget we're still going strong on Twitter and Amdram.net so you can follow us @Stagedoort March 2012 March 6th 2012 The show poster for Cat's Cradle has now been revealed and can be found on the show page. Also the primary readings for Micki Darbyshire's Hi de Hi! have been announced as taking place on TUESDAY March 20th 2012, at 7:45 at the Knights Hall. All those interested can still go along even if you're at rehersals for Cat's Cradle . In other news, linking from our Twitter account @Stagedoort we've now joined Amdram.net, to further spread the word. December 2011 December 17th 2011 It's official, as of this morning you can now follow Stage-Door theatre company on Twitter. Follow us @stagedoort or try #Cat'sCradle for the latest on the next show! December 15th 2011 Casting has now been completed for the upcoming Cat's Cradle and the cast list is now available on it's page. Dave Griffin as Sam, Maureen Ayes as Miss Merton, Anne Anderson as Peggy, Laura Thornett as Sarah, Lynn Davis as Pamela, Martin Sworn as Inspector Frost, Barry Tinkler as Bob and Nigel Peacock as Sir Charles Cresswell. December 4th 2011 Bugsy Malone has now been put to bed and Stage-door, as well as the wiki need to look to the future. The shows for 2012 are now all ready and waiting, and will be Cat's Cradle in April, a thriller directed by Tony Makey. Hi de Hi! in July, with Micki Darbyshire at the helm and coming in December a Stage-Door original Back to the Sofa , featuring the directorial debut of Tracey Griffiths! It's going to be a busy year for Stage-Door, and keep your eyes here for deatils as the year continues. December 3rd 2011 Pages have now been updated for Bugsy Malone and Pull the Other One . Pages are also now up for the Award winners of both shows. We appologise for the delay in these pages and the Stage-Door wiki will be back on track as of this moment in time. August 2010 August 20th 2010 That's Life has completed it's run at the Windmill and now auditions for Half a Sixpence have now begun. So with a new show beginning there's updates gallore around the Wiki page as well as brand new pages ready to give out snippits of information for next years shows. Not only that, but once again the winner of the best performance award Maureen Ayres has gained herself a page as a part of the award. April 2010 April 18th 2010 With another Stage-Door show finally put to bed rehersals are just about to kick off for That's Life. Obviously with the close of The Unexpected Guest there's been a slew of updated pages, as well as a brand new page for Karen Perry, the winner of Stage-Door's best performance award for the last show. 2009 News